Heechul New Year
by Pilomins s'Pumpkins
Summary: Ketika Heechul sendirian merayakan tahun baru, Eunhyuk memintanya pergi ke atap dorm. Ada apa di sana? HanChul couple. Drable. Mind to Riview?


Title: Heechul New Year

.

A Story By Pilomins s'Pumpkins

.

Summary: Ketika Heechul sendirian merayakan tahun baru, Eunhyuk memintanya pergi ke atap dorm. Ada apa di sana?

.

Hari-hari liburanku terasa membosankan, tidak pergi kemana-mana, tidak ada acara apapun. Seperti malam tahun baru ini contohnya. Sementara member yang lain merayakannya dengan jalan-jalan atau membuat acara di rumah, aku hanya sendiri di _dorm_, sama Heebum dan Bangshin sih.

Sekarang ini aku sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari grup kami sembari mengelus tubuh Heebum di atas ranjang milikku. Aktivitas ini kulakukan hampir selama 1 jam sampai…

"_Mama mala mal-ala jeje jebalhaji mala,…"_ringtone hp-ku berbunyi nyaring sekali, sampai tuli aku di buatnya. Karena apa? Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu tersebut dari handphone-ku melalui _earphone_. Dan jika ada telepon, maka suara yang terdengar sangat kencang.

Segera saja kutekan tombol yang ada di _earphone_-ku, menghubungkanku dengan si penelepon tanpa peduli siapa yang meneleponku"_Yeoboseo….yeoja _kesepian tanpa _maming_ dan tahun baru di sini…"

"_Yeoboseo…yeoja gundulmu! Cepat ke atap dorm, aku menunggumu hyung!"_ucap seseorang di seberang sana, dari suaranya sih…itu si monyet penikmat susu strawberry Eunhyuk. Dasar.

"Uhm…,"

Belum sempat aku meneruskan kata-kataku, dia sudah berkata kembali. "Ya sudah, pasti mau. Aku tunggu ya…_Anyeongi chumuseo_" sambungan terputus. Dia, Lee Hyuk Jae, dengan sukses membuatku cengo di tempat.

Akhirnya aku menyiapkan diri, mengganti pakaian, lalu segera menuju atap _dorm _yang pastinya sepi karena member lain merayakan malam tahun baru di tempat lain. Tapi, kenapa Hyukie menyuruhku kesana?

.

.

Di hadapanku sudah terpampang pintu yang menghubungkanku dengan atap _dorm_.Kubuka perlahan pintu itu sambil mengintip apa yang ada di seberangku. Eunhyuk yang melihatku langsung menyeretku lebih masuk ke dalam err luar?. Ketika melihat sekelilingku,ternyata kosong.

"Hyukie_" belum kuselesaikan ucapanku, dia sudah menghilang. Dasar monyet gilaaa!

Akupun menuju ke arah pintu masuk tadi.

Grek. Grek . Dasar Eunhyuk gila. Aku dikuncinya di sini. Menyerah dengan pintu itu, aku pergi menuju pagar pembatas di depan sana dengan malas_. Kemana sih bocah itu?_

Sedang kesal-kesalnya aku dengan bocah itu, tiba-tiba lampu gedung, jalan, dan cahaya apapun kecuali bintang-bintang di atas sana mati. Aku jadi takut karena aku sendirian dan semua lampu mati. Tetapi sekejap kemudian lampu-lampu kembali menyala dan lampu apartment di depanku membentuk kata-kata yang kalau di susun jadi 'Wo Ai ni Heechul'. Apa-apaan itu?

Krieet~

Aku masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuat kata-kata itu. Lalu, seketika muncul kalimat baru ' Would You Marry Me?'

'Hah? Ma-mari-ried?' batinku kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

Belum selesai keterkejutanku. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan dari entah siapa memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, kepalanya di letakkan dibahuku, dan hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa tengkukku. Siapa orang ini?

"Miss me Chullie-_ya_?" katanya berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Aku tak asing dengan suaranya, suara yang sudah lama kurindukan. Apakah…?

Aku memutar tubuhku hingga kami saling berhadapan dan ia tetap memeluk pinggangku. Kutatap wajahnya. Dia…

"Ha…ha..Hankyung?" aku masih tak percaya jika yang ada di hadapanku dan sedang memelukku adalah Hankyung, seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini. Tanpa basa-basi, aku balik memeluknya, erat.

"_Bogoshipoyo_ Chulie~"

"_Nado,nado_ Hankyungie~" aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Orang yang sudah lama pergi dari kehidupanku, kini kembali.

Samar-samar aku mendengar hitungan mundur tanda tahun baru akan dimulai

10…

9…

Perlahan ia renggangkan pelukannya, aku sedikit kecewa.

8…

Perlahan namun pasti, Hankyung mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami…

7…

6…

5…

Semakin dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi

4…

3…

2…

Dan…

**..KASET RUSAK,ADEGAN BERHENTI..**

_TBC__…-To Be Cipoked -_

_Fin~_

_Author minta dibunuh…_


End file.
